halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Suppressor naval autocannon
|image= |origin= |type= |service= - present |usedby= |wars=* * * |designer= |designdate= |manufacturer= |variants= |weight= |length= |barrellength= |cartridge= |action= |rate= |velocity= |range= |feed= }} The Suppressor autocannon is a line of light automated ship-to-ship turrets that saw widespread adoption within the . The smallest ship-borne turret advertised under the larger Generation-8 Peacekeeper (GEN8 PeaceKeeper) brand, the Suppressor is answer for an all-purpose low-priority threat deterrence. It occupies an odd gap between point defence guns and , combining a high fire-of-fire for a rather small caliber for its size. Nevertheless, it is a durable and rugged turret, switching between an overkill anti-fighter solution and a basic means of breaking armour on hostile to justify its place alongside more specialised and capable weapon systems. __TOC__ Design Variants M37 Suppressor The original M37 variation is still one of the most widespread naval autocannons on the market, second in popularity only to the larger system also manufactured by WST. Utilising the same targeting matrix and AI firmware used by the semi-competing Rampart point defence guns, it is considered simple but effective when compared to its later cousins. It is protected by thick plates of Titanium-A1 battleplate welded directly to the frame, and fires rapidly-accelerated 279mm slugs in barrages of twelve at a rate of 360 rounds per minute. While its guns are restricted in their traversal range, and the barrels are extremely large for their size,The M37 was originally designed to take advantage of large 483mm (19") slugs, but the wear on its hardware, ammunition handling issues, and concerns about its performance thanks to its reduced velocity forced WST to substitute it with the smaller 279mm rounds. the simplicity of its design after decades of refinement and easy access to spare parts outweighs many of the drawbacks of this model. M37b Suppressor M40 Suppressor . }} Only seeing mass-adoption on UNSC Naval warship after the Human-Covenant War despite being offered for sale in , the new M40 Suppressor autocannon is a revised model that improves on just about every aspect of their predecessors. Measuring 11,250mm long, 7,400mm wide, and 4,570mm tall, the new M40 is the smallest turret of the entire Generation-8 line. Both the magnetic coilgun barrels have been upgraded. Offset slightly to increase their range-of-movement to 125o, they are also upgraded to fire 13 inch (330mm) kinetic kill slugs and 11.5 inch (292mm) guided shells, giving them a much heavier punch. However, it is still compatible with legacy shells during periods where the optimal ammunition is not available. Other improvements are small and technical; a revised turret base that allows for faster and tighter aiming, new targeting algorithms, and reformulated Titanium-A battleplate for increased protection while reducing necessary materials and bulk. Outside of a small number of ships upgraded to house it, the M40 Suppressor is most prominently mounted on the ''Cutlass''-class attack corvette, the , the . M43 Suppressor The M43 Suppressor is an experimental model which has advanced magnetic coils, allowing it to fire even larger 343mm slugs with speed, precision, and accuracy normally reserved for dedicated anti-aircraft systems. Its redesigned architecture shares little with previous models besides its shape, leading to rumours that it may be field-testing enhancements that may be featured WST's upcoming Ninth-Generation naval coilgun batteries. The M43 Suppressor is exclusively mounted on the . Notes Category:Starship weapons Category:UNSC Technology